Recently, demand for a light control element represented by a smart window is increasing based on, for example, reduction in air conditioning burden and designability. The light control elements have been used for various usage, for example, window glass for buildings and vehicles, partition walls, and interior products.
For example. Patent Document 1 has proposed, for a light control element, a light control film including two transparent conductive resin substrates and a light control layer sandwiched by the two transparent conductive resin substrates, wherein the light control layer includes a resin matrix and a light control suspension, and the transparent conductive resin substrate has a thickness of 20 to 80 μm (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The light control film of Patent Document 1 allows for light control by controlling absorption and scattering of light that passes the light control layer by application of electric field. For such a transparent conductive resin substrate of the light control film, a film in which a transparent electrode composed of indium-tin composite oxide (ITO) is laminated on a support substrate such as polyester film is used.